Dabble into Geekdom
by Banaboom
Summary: Clary is just a simple girl, living a sort of simple life. Until she meets Simon. Then her whole world seems to turn upside down. This is just your typical romance story. { I'm bad at descriptions }
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

As the world seemed to fall into a dead silence, Clary Fray snuggled in deeper into the comforter. She could almost feel her head vibrating from thoughts that seemed to go 100 words per second. It irritated her to no end, not being able to fall asleep. With a grunt she shifted onto her back and stretched her body out.

Those strange ice cold toes that were always a bit sweaty, but never could really warm up under the covers. The ticking of the clock by her bed stand. The way that the baby hairs that framed her face itched her forehead and nose. These things all seemed to come into focus as she opened her eyes and relaxed back into bed, fully awake now.

Her arms were sticking out, and the tips of her already cold feet felt the chill of the night air. The world outside was a constant noise. Endless, ceaseless noise that she could hate, but was also grateful for it all at the same time.

Clary got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, if she wasn't able to sleep she might as well just go out somewhere for a bit. It was New York, something had to be open at 2 in the morning. Perhaps a strip club, or maybe even a McDonalds with free wi-fi.

Her mouth watered at the thought of having a greasy-ass burger with a side over salted french fries and a large root beer. It might be really unhealthy but it was like heaven in your mouth. If heaven was artificial food with a bucket of salt in every meal.

She quickly packed her bag making sure her wallet, iPod and laptop were in there. Late night adventures always had to have some music to rock out to. After dressing herself in decent clothing and washing up she climbed out onto her window sill and jumped onto the fire escape.

"Quietly, carefully, quietly, carefully," she mumbled to herself like some sort of chant.

The metal stairs had worn out over the years. Some people say that things get better with age, but this was not true for the fire escape. It was rusted to the point where Clary wondered if she would fall through a step and go splat on the bottom. _I live such a dangerous life_, she smiled and made her slow descent.

The building she and her alcoholic mother lived in was only 5 floors. They lived on the fourth floor. Their mouldy apartment consisted of two bedrooms, two washrooms, a living room and kitchen. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large. It was comfortable and Clary preferred it that way. The down side of having a house on ground is the constant maintenance the lawn needed, and the constant cleaning. Apartments were much easier. Less to clean and no lawn. Unless having a few shrivelled up flowers outside your window counted as a lawn. There was no time for mother nature.

Before she knew it, Clary had her feet planted firmly on New York City cement and was ready to go on a late-night adventure. Breathing in the pee-scented air she let out a relieved breath.

"Die another day, bitches," Clary let out an evil villain sort of laugh and walked out of the dark alley. Her sense of humour was amazing, in her opinion.

_Hey there, reader. Yeah, prologue. Sorry about that. So I just wanted to put this out there, to see if it would get any reads. If some are interested in a Clary and Simon story, then I will continue writing. This was sort of a warming up for myself. _

_ok, so review or something. _

_if you want to contact me asap, I have tumblr. _

_I'm on there like, all day. _

_ .com_

_ok, have fun. _

_(yeah I'm weird) _

_This is not edited. _

_I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. _

_Oh yeah tell me if "Dabble into Geekdom" is a good name or not. _


	2. Chapter 1 : Wet Shoes and Coffee Messes

_Before she knew it, Clary had her feet planted firmly on New York City cement and was ready to go on a late-night adventure. Breathing in the pee-scented air she let out a relieved breath. _

_"Die another day, bitches," Clary let out an evil villain sort of laugh and walked out of the dark alley. Her sense of humour was amazing, in her opinion._

**Chapter 1**

Clary wandered through the streets, strategically dodging the drunken walkers and the shady men in long coats. If you saw a man in a long coat, he was either going to flash you or sell you some stolen merchandise. She wasn't going to take the chance, even though a cheap slightly-used watch would be nice.

Her boots were starting to get a bit wet, and she could feel the water seeping into her socks. It was that annoying season, between Winter and Spring, when you couldn't even predict went the next snow storm or sunny day would come.

There were a million puddles around and you couldn't step over one without stepping into it's neighbour. It was frustrating but, manageable. She turned the corner and was filled with happiness when she saw the golden arches.

"McDonalds, yes please good sir," she all but whispered to herself. She earned a few strange looks. Stomping into the burger joint, she could already smell the deep fryers, frying away at the 'potatoes'. Her mouth watered and she quickly ordered herself some food to-go and munched on her fries while walking out.

Fast food was a guilty pleasure of hers, but she wasn't that good on sticking to the healthy diet. She had a fast metabolism so it didn't matter.

Clary headed towards the subway. She had made the decision to go to a 24-hour book store. The man who opened up the store was a night owl. Hell, she didn't even think he slept at all, but he was smart making a business out of books. Who didn't love books.

She always found herself going there to sit and delve into the world of fantasy. It was relaxing and Joseph, the man who opened the place up, did a good job and setting up the store so it had closed off area's to read in private. It felt safe, secure and cozy. If it didn't exist today, Clary wouldn't know what to do in life.

Walking down to the subway, she payed her fees and took a seat, waiting for the next train to come, snacking on her fries. A homeless man was murmuring on the wall, and asking for spare change. Poor guy, he looked like he was starving. Clary walked up to him and gave him her food.

"It might not be much, but it'll get you through a little bit," she smiled at him and couldn't help but feel her heart fill with joy as she saw the man smile back at her.

"Thank you so much," he croaked. He sat down on his cardboard and began eating.

By then, her train had arrived and the few people that were there started to get on. She hustled her way in and sat down, almost knocking a boy with a guitar-like thing strapped to his back on the way to her seat.

"Sorry, buddy," she said and started scrolling through her iPod.

The boy chuckled across from her, and her eyes snapped up to him. "What?" She snapped, biting the inside of her cheek. He started to laugh even more, and she just got more annoyed.

Scowling at him she turned to face the window. "Bet he's high or something," she said to herself.

"Well, I didn't know a girl as small as you could have such bite. You know what they say about red heads.." he trailed off, smiling at her. She scowled at him and continued trying to ignore him. "You nearly knocked me onto my ass, you should be a wrestler or something," he continued.

Groaning at him, Clary pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could you like, you know, not talk to me," she spat at him. His face went slack and she smiled in sweet victory. Clary didn't pay any mind to anyone else and she got off at her stop, quickly walking to her most favourite place in the world.

She greeted Joseph at the counter and went on to the new arrivals section. His store was filled with rows and rows of books and other fascinating knick-knacks to spend time with. The store was set up like a maze, but Joseph made sure that all visitors got a map to walk around and find their preferred areas. Along the maze, a few chairs and tables were set up so you could just relax and read. When you got to the end of the maze, there was a coffee shop where you could buy a drink or a snack.

Clary had memorized the whole store and even worked at the store with Joseph and a few other people whenever she was on a long break from school. She planned on graduating and working here so she could raise money for college.

Walking to the end of the maze with ease, Clary ordered her regular vanilla bean coffee and chocolate covered pretzel. She sipped her coffee and held the pretzel in her other hand, scarfing down the delicious snack.

Having a bit more energy in her step, she began sifting through the books and reading descriptions. She admired some of the art on the book covers and was about to reach for a book on the top shelf when a hand reached out and grabbed it before she could.

"Hey, I was clearly about to get that," she quickly turned towards the person who took the book and her shoulder connected with a chest, making her coffee fall and splat all over the ground.

"Whoa, you look familiar," the boy said, Clary looked up at the persons face and felt a flash of anger go through her body.

"Not you again! Are you following me or something? Oh my god, you're such a freak, you even made me drop my coffee," she huffed and stomped her foot. She was about to walk out of the maze to get a mop when the boy grabbed her arm.

"Look, we got off at a bad start. I sincerely apologize for being an ass on the train, my name is Simon Lewis, what's yours?" He let go of her arm and stuck out his hand, offering a handshake.

Clary glared at him and crossed her arms."Clary _freaking_ Fray," she said through clenched teeth. She refused to touch hands with a creep. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but notice how damn cute he was. Uncrossing her arms she took a step out of the coffee puddle and shook her feet to get rid of the hot liquid that had already seeped into her socks.

"Okay, Clary freaking Fray, as a gentleman, I will buy you another coffee," he fixed his glasses and bowed down to her as if he was a butler. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face but she quickly hid it by covering her mouth and coughing.

"Well, go on then, get me an extra large vanilla bean coffee, I'll go and get a mop or something," she nodded at him and walked to the supply closet, at the front of the store.

Joseph put down what he was reading and regarded me with a quirked eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked, scratching at the slight stubble on his chin. Clary gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Some cocky bastard made me drop my coffee, but don't sweat it, I'll go clean it up and shake him down for you," he smiled at her and she grabbed the cleaning supplies and rolled the mop bucket through the maze of books.

"Don't scare him too bad, Clary," she heard Joseph shout after her and she had to suppress a giggle. The old geezer was like the father she never had. Clary made her way back to the mess and started mopping.

_**Not edited. Yeah, I know. I have trouble editing things.**_

_**I don't want to edit.**_

_**Im so lazy. **_

_**It's really quick to post another chapter to the story, considering I just posted it yesterday. But I really wanted to write this. So I hope you guys like it. And thanks for that one review Mickey Mouse. You rock my socks. **_

_**Oh and the store, isn't an actual store. I wish it would be, but hey, it exists in my dreams. That's good enough for me. **_

_**I'll probably be posting once or twice a week. If I miss a week, then I'll probably post three chapters at a time. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be in a mood to write a lot of stuff out. **_

_**Adios. **_


	3. Chapter 2 : Multi-talented Dork

_"Don't scare him too bad, Clary," she heard Joseph shout after her and she had to suppress a giggle. The old geezer was like the father she never had. Clary made her way back to the mess and started mopping._

**Chapter 2 **

After mopping away what used to be good coffee, Clary sighed and slumped down on a nearby chair. Simon came around the corner and gave her a sheepish smile, she just stared back at him with an expressionless face. He came to stand in front of her and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Come on, cheer up grumpy grumps. I got you some coffee," he nudged her hand with the cup and she scowled.

"Shut up Geekenstein," she grumbled and snatched the cup away from him. "What took you so long anyway, I got supplies and cleaned up the coffee before you even got here," she sipped on her drink and stood up. She didn't feel exactly safe when he was towering over her.

"Carrot top," he quipped back with a grin. She huffed and flipped her wild, curly hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in," she tried to stop herself from smiling but he provoked it out of her.

"Are you smiling?" Simon bent down to take a better look at her face. She immediately wiped her face devoid of any emotion.

"Nah, you just look so ugly, I feel bad for your face," she retorted and downed the last of her coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her and scrunched up his face, she could see his face start to get red from embarrassment. He was rendered speechless. With that Clary began to walk away from him with the mop in hand. She felt him follow after her. She ignored it, maybe he was leaving and going out the front door. Putting away the supplies in the closet she still felt his presence behind her. She whirled around to face him.

"Dude, what do you want? I told you my name and everything, shouldn't you go be plucking at the strings of the guitar on your back somewhere and begging for money," she pointed to his guitar case and tapped her foot impatiently. He shook his head and smiled at the ground.

"No one ever gets it right," he murmured to himself. He fixed his glasses and looked back up at her. "It is not a _guitar_, but rather a _bass_. I am in a band," he sighed and shook his head. Clary slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out into loud laughter.

"_YOU_? IN A _BAND_?" She let all her giggles out and had to bend over and hold her stomach. It hurt so much to laugh so hard. She found herself on the ground, struggling to breath and laugh at the same time. She just couldn't believe that the dork was in a band. Weren't cool people only in a band?

"Is it r-really that hard t-to believe…" he stuttered out with a red face. Clary gave the ground on last slap and stood up, wiping at her watering eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is hard to believe. Creepy-nerd Geekenstein Simon Lewis is in a band," she sighed and brushed some dust off of her pants. "Another thing to add to your weird list of talents and abilities. What's going to be next, you went to magician summer camp in the third grade because you thought it would be cool to learn card tricks and how to pull a bunny out of a hat?" Clary grinned at him and he stood stiffly, giving her a heated look.

"Well, I did," he said defiantly. She sputtered out nonsensical words in disbelief and started to laugh again. "Please stop, you're ridiculous, and it's killing me how freaking weird you are," she held out her hands in mock-surrender and took a few steps backwards.

"I don't know why you feel the need to be so mean," he shook his head at her a frowned. Every ounce of her giggling mood drained out and she scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to do. "Well it's not my fault that you're a stalker," she talked under her breath. "Or maybe I'm just a mean, bitter person," she whispered out loud, and secretly hoped that he would ignore what she had said.

Simon shook his head at her and was about to reach for her shoulder to pat it but thought better of it. His arm fell back to his side. "I know you're not mean, or bitter," he told her, tilting his head. Her eyes snapped back to him and she gave him a questioning look. "How," she bit out, crossing her arms.

"I saw you give your food to that homeless man," he offered Clary a small smile. Clary flinched at what he said. He saw her do that? It wasn't even that big of a deal, she didn't need the food as much as the starving man did, so she acted on logic and gave it to the man. Whenever she sees someone poor and begging, pain always goes straight to her heart.

"That doesn't mean _anything_," Clary sighed and looked around for a distraction. She didn't feel like talking anymore. She had a feeling that it would lead straight to talking about deep, emotional and frothy things, and that was quite unpleasant for her. Hell, talking about this was already pretty unpleasant.

Simon seemed to sense her discomfort and his stomach fluttered nervously at what he was about to do. "You are nice and amazing under that cool exterior, you need to open up," he walked closer to her and looked her straight in the eye before gracefully making an exit.

_ Liar_, Clary shouted at him mentally and shielded herself from the cold air that blew in when he opened the door. She couldn't admit to herself that she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at his comment. Not in a million years. Simon was a creepy nerd and that was that.

**Sorry for being such a late updater.**

**sorry not sorry?**

**no, I'm actually sorry.**

**I've got like a million things coming up, so when things die down i'll write up a few quickies. **

**thanks for the reviews and such, I got some amazing advice from them, and lots of motivation. You're awesome, all of you. **

**And pretty damn patient. Congratulations, all of you. **

**as always, not edited. **


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry I haven't been posting in a while.**

**I already wrote chapter 3, I'm just really not happy with what I wrote, so I'm going to rewrite it. On sunday, I'll post two new chapters for all of you. **

**I hope. **

**MAybe.**

**Yes. I will.**

**I don't know. Sorry I'm so weird. **

**Question for the very few readers that I have, Do I seem like a cool person to you? **

**It's for Science. **


	5. Chapter 3 : School Stinks

_ Liar, Clary shouted at him mentally and shielded herself from the cold air that blew in when he opened the door. She couldn't admit to herself that she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at his comment. Not in a million years. Simon was a creepy nerd and that was that. _

**Chapter 3 **

Clary went home after her blow-up with Simon. It left her feeling a little empty on the inside, even physically exhausted and she didn't know why. When she got home, she didn't even bother taking the fire escape. Her mother was in her own room when she came in, giggling with what Clary guessed was a man.

Her mother liked to believe that when she did all the dirty and inappropriate things that she did, it was to help the two of them to make the next rent. With what her mother made, they were pretty lucky to get enough food for a few days.

Clary learned to not tell her mother of what she made, or she would go psycho-bitch crazy and take her money and blow it on slutty clothes and booze.

Plus Joseph pretty much over-paid her when she worked at the shop because he knew about Jocelyn Fray. She was extremely lucky that she could depend on that for herself.

_That tramp,_ she thought to herself, taking out her iPod and turning up the music to drown out the noises.

Clary couldn't get a decent amount sleep for the rest of the night, it was almost dawn when her mother stopped.

It may have been the caffeine that made her stay awake or the fact that the thought of old people doing sex made her cringe. She heard the man slowly shuffle out and exit, tripping on a few things and rattling a table that they had in the hallway.

When she took her earbuds out, her ears made a faint ringing noise and she sighed, rolling over in her bed and dropping the book she was reading onto her nightstand.

At last, Clary let the waves of sleep wash over her. She was on the brink of completely going out when a huge blare of sound went through her room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She groaned and smacked at her alarm. Not a minute of sleep, and it was time for school. She totally forgot about school. It was Monday. Who even liked school. Who invented school. These thoughts swirled around in her head as she forced herself out of bed.

She could probably learn more from a few hours of surfing the internet than in the full 6 hours of school.

The redhead was wearing the same clothes as last night, a bit rumpled from romping in the bed for most of the night, but at least they didn't smell too bad.

Her hair was a mess, but it was a quick fix. Clary just forced it into a ponytail. She grabbed her messenger bag and transferred some school books and other supplies into it.

"The lazy-bookworm look," she announced to herself, looking over her reflection in the mirror. Throwing out her hands as if she were the star of a broadway show.

She made her way into the kitchen and made herself a crappy cup of coffee. It had to be black, so it would give her the zing she needed to stay awake and make it through the day.

Clary slowly made her way to school, extremely early for class. She only had a few friends and they were your typical party-animal horny teenagers. She stood idly at her locker, scrolling through her electronic devices, deep in thought.

There was Maia Roberts the dark-skinned beauty that Clary always envied for her clear complexion and amazing strength, and Isabelle Lightwood with her killer curves and heartbreaker personality, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's gay brother, and equally good looking.

Clary always felt a little bit of her heart break, because Alec was her first love but he totally rejected her and openly came out of the closet afterwards.

But after the rejection, Alec's best friend, Jace Herondale took an interest in her. There were happy days with Jace, but the sad and angry days outweighed the good ones. She shook her head at the memory and shoved it to the back of her mind.

The bell rang for classes, and before Clary knew it, she was shoved into the ongoing traffic of sharp shoulders and elbows, and body odour. She made her way to her homeroom and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Maia was already there.

Maia raised a hand at her and Clary shuffled to sit in the seat next to her.

"You look like you had a full nights' sleep," Maia said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Clary.

"Another night at Joseph's, what can I tell you, I can't get enough of books," she smiled and tilted her head at Maia.

The mocha skinned girl was just about to say something when the door to the classroom slammed loudly. A man with slicked back brown hair and glasses walked in, wearing a suit with a matching brief case.

"My name is Luke Garroway, but you can only refer to me as Mr. G, or Mr. Garroway," he stood in front of the stunned class, arms crossed.

"What happened to Mr. Starkweather?" She heard Alec question behind her.

"Hodge Starkweather is having some sort of health problem, that is all that I can disclose at the moment," Mr. Garroway responded to Alec with a military-type of voice that had kids sitting straight in their seats with wide, glassy eyes.

This was not a man to mess with, Clary thought to herself, her back as straight as a stick and her fingers folded neatly on top of her desk.

**ok, so Clary is in her last year of high school, because I wanted to make it that way. **

**So, my friend suggested to me that I should make a smut chapter to this story, when it gets to that part, which it obviously will.. **

**So, yes or no ? **

**I'm thinking of making it apart from the whole thing. 'cause, i don't want to the ruin lives of some of you. Hope you liked this chapter~ **


	6. Chapter 4 : Choose an Option

_"Hodge Starkweather is having some sort of health problem, that is all that I can disclose at the moment," Mr. Garroway responded to Alec with a military-type of voice that had kids sitting straight in their seats with wide, glassy eyes. _

_This was not a man to mess with, Clary thought to herself, her back as straight as a stick and her fingers folded neatly on top of her desk. _

**Chapter 4**

The rest of her first class went by smoothly, and it was very quiet, to Clary's relief. But the rest of the day seemed to drag on.

The only class she had friends in was her homeroom, her other classes were pretty depressing for her. Especially when the teachers made group projects, and Clary was usually the odd-man out.

At the end of the day, she slammed her locker close and sighed. Maia came to stand beside Clary, smiling at her.

"One more week of this shit and then it's spring break," Maia announced excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah.. you know what that means," Clary grumbled and started walking down the hall that lead to the exit.

"Uhm, yeah. Parties, parties, parties!" Maia grinned from ear to ear, doing a little dance while she walked.

"Uhm, no," Clary imitated her voice and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be working at Joseph's shop for all of spring break. "

The dark-skinned beauty stopped in her tracks.

"You're joking right? Clary, I've been talking about Isabelle's huge spring break bash for the longest time, and you're blowing it off to go work at a dusty store full of books," Maia pouted at Clary and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop as well.

She pulled her arm out of Maia's steely grasp and shrugged at her.

"Well, you know I need the money, I hardly made last month's rent. I even had to pull some money out of the account my dad left me for college," Clary frowned at her and continued to walk out.

Maia quickly followed after her, in quick pursuit. _Damn Maia and her athletic legs,_ Clary bitterly thought to herself.

"Well, you could just talk the money from your dad's account, to make rent and skip a day of working to come with me, then later you can just make the money and put it back into the account, come onnnnnnn Clary," Maia tried to reason with the stubborn red-head.

Clary made it out of the stuffy school and went to sit by the benches outside, so she could talk with Maia.

"You have a point, but it's just too complicated, would if I don't make enough money to put back?" Clary tapped her chin while Maia stared at her pleadingly.

"Trust me, you will. I'll even buy you lunch for a whole month!" Maia grabbed Clary's hands and held them in between hers, her dark eyebrows knitted together in utter determination.

"Pleeeeeeease," Maia pouted again and gave Clary her puppy-dog eyes.

The freckle-faced girl let out a sigh and gave Maia a weak smile.

"Okay fine, I can't turn down free lunches for a month," Clary watched as Maia began to jump up and down from excitement.

Maia came from a very wealthy family. Clary knew Maia since she was a baby, because of their fathers. Her dad and Maia's dad were best friends in high school, so it only seemed natural for Clary and her to be best friends as well.

Maia began to ramble on about shopping, and picking outfits and doing their nails as both of them walked to Maia's car. Her car was a white Porsche Boxster, Clary remembered Maia wanting the car really badly when she got her license, so for her birthday Clary dropped some hints to her Dad about the car.

Of course, being the spoiled child she was, Maia got the car, and took Clary out to a fancy dinner as a thanks.

"Okay, so this friday, right after school we'll go to the mall," Clary snapped her attention back to Maia as she unlocked the car.

"You mean you'll go shopping while I tag around as a voice of advice for all the outfits you pick out," she opened the door and sunk into the chairs, the smell of vanilla berry body spray infiltrating her nose.

"Nope, I'm going to buy you a kick-ass outfit that will make boys' mouth water, show that Jace son-of-a-beep who's boss," Maia fist pumped the air and smirked devilishly at her.

Clary simply rolled her eyes at her friend and let out a bout of laughter.

"Okay there Maia," she grinned, feeling her stomach jump from excitement. _Spring break bash, huh_, Clary thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her midriff as if to stop her internal organs from jumping out.

**To the reviewer 'Luv' : I apologize for making Clary a bitch, but, you know, it just makes the pairing even better. ;D **

**Ok, here's the second chapter I promised you people. **

**Uh, do you guys even read this anyway. **

**crap titty quack. **

**simon is actually gay. **

**crack crack 420 blaze it. meth. meth labs. **

**oh well, don't blame you, I tend to ramble my butt off. **


	7. Authors Note 2

On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?

Ok, but I will ask this question again.

Would anyone be willing to read a smut chapter of Clary and Simon.

If I were to post one.

No one answered last time I asked, so I kinda died inside.

I haven't been writing 'cause I've been busy and lazy when I have not been busy.

Happy mothers day.

uh.

but I want you guys yo know that I'm still here, and I love you. 3


End file.
